


Marked you

by canelyue



Category: Constantine (Comic), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canelyue/pseuds/canelyue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N52暗黑正联背景，尼克从A.R.G.U.S逃脱然后抓住了康斯坦丁，他觉得康斯坦丁应该为他的背叛负责。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked you

Marked you (Nick/John)

 

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

水滴落在地上发出的声响回荡在昏暗的房间里，角落里的男人动了动睁开了眼睛，他环顾四周，倾身想站起来，手上却被绳子似的东西固定住了。

他又扯了扯胳膊，换来的只有绳子上的毛刺扎入肉里的刺痛感。好吧，挣不开。男人——约翰·康斯坦丁放弃了似的看向周围，借着恍惚的灯光他看到地上有一圈文字环绕着他。

啊，如尼文字。

他一瞬间就反应过来了，同时也想到了究竟是谁绑架了他。他啧了一声，嘴里的铁锈味让他皱起了眉头，肋骨下隐隐作痛，之前的记忆似乎渐渐浮上来他晕乎乎的大脑。

 

1小时前。

约翰·康斯坦丁哼着小曲，挤过喧闹的人群，来到了大街上。他看着旁边的路灯，享受着夜晚的凉风，他打了个酒嗝，往公寓的方向走去。路上时不时走过几个互相搀扶着的醉鬼，有几个还摔倒在了路边。康斯坦丁一边继续他那首难听的主打歌，一边往前走。

他听见了什么声音。

他完全不想去一探究竟的。

毕竟他又不是什么超级英雄，该死，他连英雄都不是。

但他却站住了，盯着那黑漆漆的巷子看了很久，就像是有人站在那儿看着他一般。他皱眉，然后向前走。

就在迈出脚的那一刻，一个黑影捂住他的嘴把他拖进了巷子。

那力气很大，他甚至觉得这不是人类的力气。

有这么迫不及待吗，恶魔们？

他很想这么说，但下一秒他就察觉了这的确是个人类，一个疯狂的、暴怒的人类，因为这个人一拳揍了他的脸，还用膝盖狠狠撞了他的肚子。

恶魔可不会这么做。

他反击了，似乎是，他随意乱抓的时候可能把对方抓伤了，但随后他就被对方一个肘击撞在了墙上，脑袋似乎磕了一下，他倒在了地上，倒在了一滩肮脏的小水坑上，在失去意识之前，他听到那人骂了一句，然后他微笑着陷入了黑暗。

现在。

现在康斯坦丁搓了搓右手的手指，他能感觉到似乎有点血液干掉的痕迹，只是不知道这血究竟是自己的还是那个罪魁祸首的。

他抬起头深吸了一口气。

真他妈疼。

“尼克，你这么想我吗？”他平静地说道。“都等不及打个电话约我一下？”

周围一片寂静，但他知道那家伙就在附近。

“尼--基？你在绑我之前就不能给我换身衣服吗？”这沾着泥水的衣服把我的裤子都湿透了，你这该死的混蛋。当然他没说出口。

“作为一个被绑架的人，你还真是放松呢，约翰。”随着脚步声的慢慢靠近，尼克·奈克罗从阴影中走了出来，他脸上的表情出奇的平静，就好像他们是在酒吧或者派对上见到的一样。

“呵，我喜欢苦中作乐，不过既然是绑架我，你想要什么，尼克？”约翰的语气很轻松，眼睛却死死盯着尼克。他知道这家伙之前就已经半疯了，如今发现魔法之书只是个坑爹的玩意儿，他精神崩溃也是很正常的。康斯坦丁这么想着，同时在脑海里搜寻着解开绳子的咒语。

“啊-哈，别做无谓的尝试，约翰。”尼克竖起一根手指晃了晃，“只要在这个圈里，你的魔法就会无效。”尼克拍了拍他的外套——新外套，不是被他拿走的那件，然后想起了什么似的从口袋里掏出了一个打火机——操，那是我的打火机。康斯坦丁在心里默默地想。

“你的打火机，约翰，还有你的烟。”他拿着（康斯坦丁的）烟，点上，然后蹲在约翰的正前方，“我可没忘记你说的：‘检查我的口袋’。”

“哦好吧，尼克，至少今天你带了脑子来。”康斯坦丁低头盯着地上的那块污渍——那是血？还是泥？还是什么别的东西？——然后抬头盯着尼克·奈克罗那双看似平静，底下却蕴含着疯狂和暴戾的眼睛，“咳……至少你能给我根烟？”

“不。”几乎没有思考的，尼克回绝了，因为康斯坦丁会把握任何机会摆脱困境，同时把别人往堕落的深渊推上那么一把。

“好吧，咳嗯，那一杯水总行吧？”天呐他喝了三瓶威士忌，太阳穴还微微发痛，胃酸还一阵阵地往上涌，他祈祷自己不要吐在身上。

尼克离开了片刻，然后端来了一杯水，蹲在如尼符号圆圈的外面，伸手把水举了起来。

约翰默默地看着他，见对方没有进一步动作，他向前凑了凑，但是显然绳子不允许他移动多少。

“……尼克，我喝不到。”在他开口的那一刻尼克就站了起来，一脚踏进了圈里。他俯视着，盯着约翰的眼睛。

约翰的眼睛跟他本人差别很大，尼克想。黑眼睛黑头发才适合他，因为他是那么一个杂种。但是实际上他的眼睛却是湖蓝色的，头发是金色的，这绝对是他的伪装，那就靠这看似纯良的外表欺骗那些想帮助他的人，那些关心他的人，然后他害死他们。

这么想着，尼克的眼睛不由得眯了起来。当然他本人也不是什么好人，所以他不会允许约翰逃脱惩罚。

尼克低声念了几句，周围的如尼符号燃烧起来，连带着束缚约翰的绳子也烧了起来。

约翰嘴里默念着几句保护咒语（还掺杂着几句粗话），在绳子烧断的瞬间站了起来，躲开了燃烧的火焰。一股晕眩感瞬间袭来，所幸他抓着尼克恢复了平衡。

“好吧，这演的是哪出啊，尼克。”站直了的康斯坦丁又恢复了以往的语调，他揉了揉手腕，感谢上帝他还戴着手套，拿过尼克手里的杯子，把衣角的一点火苗浇灭了。

“我想了想。”尼克把烟和打火机都扔进了火焰中，他打了个响指，火渐渐灭了，只剩下烧焦了的打火机，“就那么干掉你未免对你太好了。”

“哦是吗？我觉得刚刚好。”随意地回答着，康斯坦丁蹲下去拿起那个打火机，惋惜地擦了擦，用手指捻了些灰烬装了进去。“啊，我可是很喜欢这个打火机的——”

突然，他的脸猛地砸在了地上，烧得发烫的地板贴着他的皮肤，脸上一阵疼，他大叫起来，手扳着那只紧紧按着他的胳膊，他甚至把那个打火机朝尼克的方向扔了过去。

“如果我是你，”尼克突然凑在他耳朵边，另一只手捂住了他的嘴，带着警告的语气开口，“我会乖乖地趴着，接受代价。”

这让约翰想起了几年前，尼克拿刀抵着他的脖子，在他耳边说着他那些疯狂的妄想。但是这次他连打火机都扔出去了，该死。

康斯坦丁不在挣扎，他就这么趴在地上，但是眼睛一直乱转。

只要能和尼克对上眼——

“你不会有机会控制我的意识的，约翰。”这么说着，尼克把他的领带扯了下来蒙住了约翰的眼睛。

操，该死。

“我是不是还应该把你的舌头割掉？这样你就念不了咒语了？”他的语调渐渐变得疯狂起来，他把约翰那件脏了吧唧的外套从他身上扯了下来，“我真该那么做，世界会为此感谢我的。”

嗯，这倒是真的，但是约翰不会承认的，他只是识趣地闭上了嘴。尼克扯着他的头发把他扔向了之前绑他的那根柱子，他的背撞在了地上，头则被摁进了一团脏衣服里，那是他的大衣。天啊他什么时候把我的大衣脱下来的。约翰这么想着。好吧，至少我有东西枕着。

尼克用约翰的领带将约翰的手紧紧绑在了柱子上，为防万一他还施加了咒语，他把约翰的左手手套扯了下来。

尼克歪头看了看自己的成果，然后他附身把约翰的衬衫撕开，纽扣掉在地上的声音让约翰都有点心疼了。但是很快他就心疼不起来了。

尼克低下头啃咬起他的耳朵，他的耳垂。尼克咬得很大力，甚至溢出了几滴血，显然，他只是在惩罚他。约翰因为这疼痛而倒吸了一口气。

“操你妈的——”

他的嘴被什么东西堵住了，大概是手指，他猜。他大力咬下，试图以牙还牙，但是尼克显然不想让他这么做，他在他耳边呼气，来回地舔着脸颊和耳廓。约翰想扭头，这真是太痒了，忍得他的脸都涨红了起来，他趁着那不安分的舌头离开耳朵的时候抓紧时间喘着气。

这真的很有趣。尼克这么想着，动了动手把约翰的头掰起来，露出了喉结。他能看到咽口水的时候喉结一上一下的样子，他低头压了上去，等约翰的挣扎变得剧烈了才咬了下去。

天啊，我是砧板上的鱼还是被猫逮到的金丝雀啊。约翰一边咳，心里一边想着。这么一折腾他眼角渐渐凝聚起了泪光。

尼克没有在他胸口逗留多久（感谢上帝），他直接把约翰的裤子内裤拽了下来，扔到了某个角落，这不是约翰的重点，因为尼克把他的腿分开，身子挤进了腿间，而且。

而且，他感觉有个皮质的东西在蹂 躏他的老二。

是的，他用的是蹂 躏这个词。说真的他一点都不想承认这感觉很好，咬着嘴唇也止不住他泄出一点呻吟声。但那确实是在蹂 躏。

他的力道时大时小，在约翰忍不住挺起腰的时候他甚至停下来只是把手指抵在上面，另一只没有戴手套的手轻轻拨弄着双球。约翰讨厌这种别人耍他的感觉。

“操……够了，尼克……呃……”

他喘着气说，要抵抗这诱 惑可不容易，怎么说他也单身了很久了，而且最近又他妈的那么忙，感谢上都。

显然尼克也知道，所以他一点也没打算理解“够了”是什么意思，他只是渐渐加快手上的动作。皮质摩擦的感觉对一个眼睛被蒙上的人还说真是太强烈了，约翰弓起身子，颤抖着，他感觉自己随时都会高潮。

但是没有，他觉得快到极限了，但是却没法射出来，他强迫自己停下来，用发昏的（天啊他还在宿醉呢混蛋）大脑思考了一下。

“尼--尼克……？”

他的喉咙发干，他不得不咽了几下口水。他有种不好的感觉。

“你觉得我会让你这么快解脱吗，小强尼？”一阵寒意随着这句话窜过脊柱，哦差点忘了，他面对的是个疯子，一个恨他的疯子。

“你--咳咳--你想干嘛，尼基。”忍着下体的胀痛感，康斯坦丁尽量让自己听起来很正常。这完全不可能，尤其是在你全裸着躺在地上刚刚还差点射了的时候。

他感觉到他的腿被抬了起来，被架在了尼克的肩上；他感觉到一根手指（该死的又是戴手套的那只）轻轻按着他的会 阴部，然后抵在了后穴上。他交过几个男朋友，他知道尼克干了什么，正在干什么又打算干什么。

但这不意味着他会喜欢，尤其是他知道尼克一定不会只是一般的操了他了事。

“放松，约翰，我知道你不是第一次。”约翰完全不想问他是怎么知道的，尼克没有等他放松下来，他硬是把手指塞了进去，然后把手指弯起来抠弄着肠壁。

约翰深吸了一口气，然后慢慢地呼了出来，他想让自己无视那种酸胀的感觉，但是显然并不成功。

约翰朝大致的方向骂了起来，不过对方显然是非常乐见这情景的，因为他又将手指深入了一些，好像在找什么东西一样一寸一寸地按着。

“操 你妈的……尼克——”正准备骂出口的脏话硬生生卡回了嘴里，尼克知道自己找对了地方，他甚至把这当作“人质”。他的手指就在那周围转悠，一副他没发现约翰已经开始颤抖了的样子，在约翰每次打算骂人的时候，他就按一下。

我他妈的觉得我要疯了。

康斯坦丁心里唯一的想法。他死死咬着嘴唇，在保持清醒和就此沉沦中间犹豫着。

不过他犹豫不了多久了。

咣当。

这清脆的响声在房间里回荡起来，然后一股液体被滴在了他的小腹、阴 茎上，这液体顺着他的皮肤向下滑落，滴在了地上。

咣当一声是打火机的声音。康斯坦丁那晕乎乎的脑子里重复着这句话。但是他不知道为什么要重复。

尼克停下了动作，似乎在等他想明白，但是他只等了一下，就摇起头来，就像是见到了一个脑子转不过来的笨学生一样。

“是油哦，约翰。”说着他用手抚摸着约翰的挺 立，让液体沾满手套，然后拉开裤链把裤子脱了下来，给自己的硬 挺涂上那临时润 滑剂。“别心疼，我不会浪费的。”

这句话让康斯坦丁打了个寒颤。他想——不，这个疯子。

“你真他妈是疯了，尼克！”

“是的，约翰。”就像是在谈论天气一般气定神闲，尼克抱住约翰的双腿，让自己的挺立抵在对方的后穴上，“多亏了你，现在我要把你拿走的一点一点要回来。”说着，他将龟头顶进了约翰体内。

“唔——操！”剧烈的疼痛感让他的头脑又清醒了不少，但他知道这只是暂时的

“约翰——小约翰，不要急啊。”尼克笑着俯身凑到他跟前，这动静让约翰倒吸了一口凉气，他们的鼻尖相触。一般来说这应该是个温馨美好的动作，但对约翰来说，这只能让他胆战心寒。

尼克用嘴堵住了约翰正要脱口而出的脏话，他蛮横地侵入了约翰的口腔中，约翰尝到了他嘴里的烟味——我最爱最爱的丝刻烟。约翰这么想着，烟瘾上来了的他回应起那个吻，他搜刮着尼克口中残存的每一丝香烟留下的痕迹。

不够。

操让我抽烟。

他急躁了起来，这淡淡的烟味挠得他心里痒痒的，他抬起头啃咬起尼克的嘴唇，想抬起手把身上的家伙摁向自己的时候才突然想到手被绑在柱子上。在尼克强行将两人的嘴分开的时候，他恋恋不舍地用舌头带出了一丝银线。

“尼克，”他咽了咽口水，“把我的手放开，我不会反击的。”

“别，约翰，你知道你的承诺没有人会信的。”他将约翰的双腿压向他的腹部，好让自己更深入一些，他微微皱起眉头，就像是遇到了什么难题一样，他低下头，在约翰的嘴边说，“除了扎坦娜，那个傻女孩。”

说完，他再一次吻上了约翰的嘴，同时，他猛地将整根火热顶了进去。

约翰想大叫，但却让尼克的舌头顺势溜了进来，他觉得自己快被撕裂了，眼泪夺眶而出，浸湿了领带。他的身体微微颤抖，起伏不定的胸膛和抠进肉里的指甲显示他正在忍耐被异物填满的不适感。

好紧。

尼克这么想着，腾出一只手抚摸起约翰的胸膛，然后沿着腰侧轻轻划动，约翰比起几年前瘦了不少，多亏他“良好”的作息和“健康”的饮食，还要感谢英国的天气让他比大多数美国人要白上很多，再配上现在的情况，他甚至可以说这肤色近乎是苍白。尼克离开那张向他渴求着的嘴，将头靠在他胸前。

渐渐地，约翰放松了下来。他需要的只是安全感，而不是爱。即使这安全感是敌人给的，他也会乐此不疲的。

这么想着，尼克起身对着约翰的后穴做起了冲刺，他抬起约翰的腿，有规律地享受着括约肌在他进进出出的时候轻轻勒紧的感觉，还有约翰被他牵扯出的细碎的呻吟。

他没有可以去找那个点的位置，毕竟这其实算是个惩罚，而不是性交，不过偶尔顶到一下并且让约翰的身体因此颤抖倒是很有趣。

约翰现在很痛苦。快感当然有，像是那皮制手套又开始按压他的阴茎的时候，像是被顶到了前列腺的时候，像是肠道被拉扯着的时候。但是他很痛苦，虽然看不到东西，但他知道尼克对他的老二做了手脚，他口干舌燥，他觉得之前熄灭的火其实是转移到了他的体内，但他无处泻火，他引以为傲的脑子现在跟一团浆糊似的，他不自觉地绷紧了全身的肌肉，他觉得他快爆炸了。

“尼—尼克——”他干咽了一下口水，望向大概是尼克的方向，这燥热感和异样感让他时不时扭动了一下身体，“我错了，让我射吧……尼基？”

“你错了？”尼克闻声挑眉，他稍稍退后，只留龟头留在约翰体内，“不，约翰，你没错。”说着他猛地将整根挺入那温暖的肠道，在约翰痛苦和欢愉参半的呻吟声中笑了起来。“你可是我最好的也是唯一的学生，约翰，我以为你是我的亲人。是我错了。”

约翰没注意到尼克说了什么，就算他注意到了，现在他也不会放在心上的。因为尼克开始蹂 躏起他的挺立了，随着他顶压着马眼的节奏，约翰的腰也动了起来。

操，让我射让我射让我射。

这是约翰脑子里唯一在想的事，为此他不惜用腿紧紧扣住尼克，不惜加大呻吟声，不惜请求他。

“尼克……求你了……我什么都答应你，尼克。”

他知道尼克不会信这句话，但他现在不在乎。

尼克什么都没说，但他把约翰的双手从绳子的束缚中解放了出来。

下一瞬间他的嘴就被约翰紧紧按在了自己的嘴唇上，约翰抱住了他，紧紧地，指甲抠进了尼克背上的皮肤里，就像是在抗议什么一样。

尼克抓住他的手，按在了他的脑袋两边，他把施加的魔法解除的瞬间，约翰嘟哝了一声，然后一股热液喷溅在了他们彼此的身上，突然收缩的后穴让尼克“啧”了一声，他猛地抽 插了好几次，才在最终一次深深顶入的时候射在了约翰体内。

他倒在了气喘吁吁的约翰身上，看着他们重合在一起的如尼纹身，他紧紧握住约翰的手。

不能就这么睡着。他想着。

这么睡着一定会让他跑掉的。

他画下一个如尼咒符，隐藏了出口。

I marked you, John.

Again.


End file.
